zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges
Challenges are part of the StreetPass functionality of The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Similar to the concept of achievements, a mainstay of today's video game culture, they are goals, 50 in all, that can be accomplished during a battle with a Shadow Link. Shadow Links may be obtained from StreetPasses with other users or automatically after five hours of in-game time, which generates a Shadow Link automatically that has the user name "Shade". In order to receive Shadow Links, you must first talk to Gramps in Kakariko Village and set up your StreetPass profile. List of challenges # Win your first battle! # Win 5 times! # Win 10 times! # Win 20 times! # Use the lamp to deal the final blow! # Use the super lamp to deal the final blow! # Use the bow to deal the final blow! # Use the nice bow to deal the final blow! # Win while using the boomerang! # Win while using the nice boomerang! # Win while using the Hookshot! # Use the Nice Hookshot to deal the final blow! # Use the hammer to deal the final blow! # Use the nice hammer to deal the final blow! # Use a bomb to deal the final blow! # Use a nice bomb to deal the final blow! # Use the Fire Rod to deal the final blow! # Use the Nice Fire Rod to deal the final blow! # Use the Ice Rod to deal the final blow! # Use the Nice Ice Rod to deal the final blow! # Win while using the Tornado Rod! # Use the Nice Tornado Rod to deal the final blow! # Win while using the Sand Rod! # Win while using the Nice Sand Rod! # Use the net to deal the final blow! # Use the super net to deal the final blow! # Win while wearing the Hint Glasses! # Win after drinking a red potion! # Win after drinking a blue potion! # Win while under the effect of a yellow potion! # Use a purple potion to deal the final blow! # Win after drinking some milk! # Win after using a fairy! # Use a bee to deal the final blow! # Use a golden bee to deal the final blow! # Win after eating an apple! # Win after eating a green apple! # Win while using a Foul Fruit! # Win while using a shield! # Win while using a Hylian Shield! # Use the Pegasus Boots to deal a dash attack final blow! # Use a spin attack to deal the final blow! # Use a sword beam to deal the final blow! # Use the level 3 Master Sword to deal the final blow! # Win after using Ravio's bracelet! # Win without taking damage! # Win without taking a single step! # Win within 10 seconds! # Win without using X or Y! # Win without using B, X or Y! Challenge Strategies * Any challenges using a nice version of a weapon to deal the final blow will retroactively count for the original weapon as well. This applies to items like the Golden Bee, Green Apple, and Super Net. * Several challenges may be completed in a single battle and many are inclusive of other requirements. For example, if you use an upgraded item to complete a challenge, the challenge corresponding to its original form is completed as well. * Bee challenges can only be completed if the Shadow Link is not wearing the Bee Badge. Otherwise, the bee will not attack the Shadow Link. You may want to stun the Shadow Link first, since he can easily kill a bee with one hit. * To win without using B, X or Y, use only Pegasus Boots dashes to attack. * You can find a green or red apple by dashing into a tree in the forest arena, but it's easier to complete those challenges by capturing a (green) apple with the net and storing it for later use. The StreetPass tree by Link's house will occasionally have a green apple. It can be reset by entering and then leaving Link's house. * To use Ravio's bracelet during a fight, you must be in an arena with sand or lava, and create pillars with the sand rod or ice rod respectively. * To win without taking a step, you must kill the Shadow Link without moving at all. Being hit or driven back by a block counts as moving, even if you don't touch the Slide Pad. Battle Strategies * You get back any potions or items that you use, so don't hesitate to use them. * Difficult Shadow Links can be defeated much more easily with the Great Spin Attack. * Battles have a time limit that is not shown. If the time expires, the Link that has done more damage wins. This may be exploited to defeat Shadow Links that are highly defensive and/or use healing items. * The boomerang, hookshot and tornado rod have stun effects that Shadow Links rarely dodge or block. * The purple potion does eight hearts of damage to an unarmored Shadow Link and cannot be blocked. Reward After completing all 50 challenges, return to Gramps and ask to see the challenge list. After you check it, he will say that you are only the second swordsman to complete all 50, identify himself as the first, and challenge you to battle. Gramps has every upgrade including hearts, sword, armor and items. If you win, Gramps will surrender only a 5 rupee bounty, explaining that he offered all of the bounties out of his own pocket in order to attract talented warriors but wasn't foolish enough to offer a large one on himself. He then invites you to challenge him again whenever you wish. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds